Diarios del Campamento Greco-Romano
by DarkWolfDont'EatSalad
Summary: Esta es una recopilación de todos las Actividades, misiones y retos del Campamento Greco-Romano. Son drabbles pequeños sobre mi OC y algún personaje canon, así como OC de otros campistas.
1. Socialicemos un Poco: Tiro con Arco

**Para el campamento Greco-Romano, Actividades de Cabaña, Socialicemos un poco. Los personajes son del Tío Rick (menos los OC). Sin más dilación, vamos allá.**

Yo estaba en la zona de tiro con arco. La verdad es que soy nulo con el arco y la flecha.

Dioses, soy hijo de Hefesto, ¿¡qué esperaban!? A mi derecha estaba una hija de Apolo que había llegado el mismo día que yo, Irina, creo. Claro está, como es hija de Apolo tiene que hacer diana cada vez que tira una flecha. A mi izquierda tenía a Tomás, hijo de Atenea, que no era ni bueno ni malo; un porcentaje de acierto del 50 por ciento, como dirían sus hermanos. Odio el tiro con arco, ¿ya lo había dicho antes, no? Will, el instructor en tiro con arco (cómo no, hijo de Apolo) canturreaba una canción.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —me preguntó Tomás.

—Yo genial —le dije sarcástico— he matado 250 briznas de hierba —el rió, porque yo había señalado el suelo, lleno de flechas.

—¿Y tú, Irina? —le dijo Tomás, más por ser amable que por otra cosa, porque había dado todas en la diana.

—Genial.

—Vale chicos, se acabó por hoy —dijo Will.


	2. Reto: Mi llegada al campamento

_Intervenciones en la historia._

Narración de mi llegada

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de el todopoderoso tío Rick, rey de los trolls.** ** **Este fic participa en el reto de inauguración "Tu llegada al campamento" del foro Campamento Greco-Roman**** ** **o.****

 _Estábamos todos tranquilos comiendo en la mesa de Hefesto, cuando a Leo se le ocurrió preguntar por mi llegada al campamento. Bien, me dije, o se lo cuento ahora o me llamará de alguna forma durante el resto de mi vida. Empecé a hablar:_

Yo soy español, pero llevaba viviendo en Italia desde los 4 años hasta los 10. Mi madre vivía conmigo en Italia, pero un día se puso enferma y murió. A los 6 años me adoptó una familia que me llevó a España, pero yo me escapé de casa y fui a Italia.

— _Venga ya, ¿cruzaste Francia entera para ir a tu pueblo? —me preguntó Leo_

Sí, atravesé Francia de cabo a rabo para llegar, pero al final llegué, con unos 2 quilos menos que cuando salí, muchas cicatrices y una espada llena de sangre de monstruo. La espada me la construí yo mismo. Era de doble filo y la empuñadura estaba conformada por dos dragones luchando entre ellos. La había hecho en un taller abandonado, que de manera sorprendente todavía tenía una forja funcional y reservas de algún tipo de bronce extraño.

— _Bronce celestial, seguro que Hefesto te lo dejó ahí como ayuda —dijo Nyssa_

Al llegar a Italia me fui a Roma. Me convertí en un delincuente juvenil. Tenía un taller en un silo abandonado en el que fabricaba todo tipo de cosas para cometer robos.

— _¿Cómo que cosas? —preguntó Jake, interesado._

Recuerdo que una vez fabriqué una especie de pistola que lanzaba piedras de unos 3 kilos a 15 metros de distancia. Rompí la ventana de una casa y me colé con una escalera. Encontré unos 150 euros en metálico, comida para unas dos semanas y más metal para artilugios. Ese día si que fue un día productivo.

— _¿Seguro que no eres una especie de legado de Hermes? —me dijo Travis Stoll, que estaba en la mesa de Hermes, al lado nuestra. Todos rieron su comentario._

Seguro que no. Los antepasados de mi madre eran japoneses.

— _¿En serio?_

Sí, pero esos eran como mis tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelos. Bueno, ¿por dónde iba?

— _Nos estabas contando qué artefactos construíste —dijo Jake_

Oh, sí. Con el metal que conseguí ese día, un poco de cobre y fuego candente hice una bicicleta.

— _Qué cutre._

Ya, solo que las ruedas estaban echas de un disco de fibra de vidrio con un poco de goma alrededor, de manera que no se pincha, se desgasta. Además, tiene un motor que obtiene la energía del pedaleo, por lo que 1 hora en la bici te asegura 30 minutos yendo a 120 por hora. Luego construí unos accesorios de lo más útiles: un dispositivo con el que lanzar aceite por la rueda trasera, un botón que te lanza de la bici y un montón de otras estupideces.

— _¿Qué utilidad tiene el botón?_ _—dijo Connor Stoll._

Sé que suena absurdo, pero cuando le das lanza el sillín y activa el paracaídas que tiene conectado. En un principio quería que el sillín se convirtiera en un mini-helicóptero, pero no tenía suficiente metal como para construir un prototipo que funcionara, así que descarté la idea.

 _A Leo le brillaban los ojos —Te pienso ayudar a hacerlo, esa bici será flipante—._

La cuestión es que empecé a vender las bicis a un buen precio (entre 200 y 350 cincuenta euros, dependiendo de las modificaciones que le querías poner), con ese dinero alquilé un piso y pude comer todos los días. Estaba todo bien hasta que cumplí los 12 y los monstruos se acercaban cada vez más. Un día, probando la bicicleta, me encontré con un grupo de unos 25 lestrigones en posición de ataque. Yo saqué la espada, pero por aquel entonces creo que no hubiera sido capaz de matar ni a un solo lestrigón. Mi salvación fue Nico Di Angelo.

— _¿Nico? —dijo Leo extrañado—. ¿Qué hacía allí?_

Más tarde me dijo que solo estaba de paso, pero sintió la presencia de monstruos y se acercó a ver que pasaba. Entonces, saltó de uno de los tejados y empezó a abrirse paso entre los lestrigones con la espada. En pocos minutos no quedaba ninguno. Al acabar me miró, como evaluándome.

—Tienes que venir conmigo —me dijo. Yo no sabía que hubiera más gente que viera a los monstruos, así que le hice caso.

—Vale.

Nico me agarró entonces y de repente noté un tirón extraño. Abrí los ojos y ya no estaba en Roma, sino en algún lugar de Estados Unidos, más que nada lo sabía por la bandera americana.

—¿Que has hecho? —le grité, enfadado por no saber nada. Él me miró cansado, como si ya hubiera tenido esa conversación antes.

—Hemos viajado por las sombras — me dijo desganado —. Ventajas de ser hijo de Hades.

—Espera, ¿has dicho Hades?

—Sí.

—¿Pero no eso no es un mito?

—Para la mayoría de los mortales sí, pero para tú, yo y los del Campamento no.

—¿Entonces lo que mi madre me dijo de que era hijo de Hefesto era verdad?

—Probablemente, ¿como te llamas?

—Pablo.

—Vale... Pablo, eres bueno construyendo cosas, por lo que veo —señaló mi bici—, así que sí, seguramente eres hijo de Hefesto. Venga, en marcha.

Monté en mi bicicleta y pulsé el botón. En unos segundos la bici se alargó y pasó a tener dos asientos. El montó en el asiento de atrás y yo empecé a pedalear.

—Tú... —le dije, pero me di cuenta de que él no me había dicho su nombre.

—Nico —me dijo.

—¿Miras esa bolsa? —señalé una bolsa al lado de su sillín, él asintió—. Dentro hay un GPS y una especie de tubo amarillo (en realidad, una batería) —los cogió—. Mete el tubo esa ranura del motor —lo hizo— y indica en el GPS hacia dónde tenemos que ir —tardó un poco pero cuando acabó me pasó el GPS— lo clavé en los controles, en un sitio pensado para llevarlo y encendí el motor. En un momento íbamos más rápido que algunos coches.

—¡A sí que a Long Island...!

— _No me quiero imaginar la cara que pondrían los conductores cuando los adelanten dos chavales a 120 km/h en una bici de fibra de vidrio llena de botones y con 2 asientos —dijeron los Stoll a la vez._

Todo fue bien hasta que nos encontramos con un monstruo montado en una Harley, en cuanto nos vio se puso detrás nuestra espada en mano. Nico hizo ademán de bajar de la bici, pero yo se lo impedí.

—Todavía me quedan algunos trucos.

Pulsé el botón del aceite. La rueda de atrás empezó a expulsarlo en cantidades industriales. La Harley empezó a perder el control, pero el monstruo consiguió recuperarlo. La pantalla lo indicaba claro: no queda aceite. Vale, pensé, ahora va a saber lo que es bueno. Apreté el botón de las chinchetas. En esta ocasión tanto la rueda delantera como la trasera expulsaron chinchetas, ya que las ruedas de mi bici no se pinchan. La Harley se quedó parada entonces, pero yo apreté el botón de granada y solté un explosivo de potencia media que lanzaba esquirlas del bronce extraño que encontré en el taller, ya que había descubierto que hacía más daño a los monstruos. Lo que no me esperaba era que un ciervo saltara a la carretera y se llevara la bici por delante, ¡sorpresa! Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. La bici quedó inutilizable, tardaría una semana en arregrarla, quizá 3 días si encontrara un taller. Recogí las granadas de bronce que quedaban, el GPS y el paracaídas del sillín y los metí en mi mochila.

—Mierda, ahora si que la hemos liado —dijo Nico—. Ven, te voy a dar una clase rápida de esgrima.

Nico me enseñó a pelear con la espada, pero la verdad es que estaba a años luz de él.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le pregunté.

—No sé, tendremos que ir andando.

—¿Estás loco? Son 200 kilómetros.

—Es la única opción.

—O podemos robar un coche.

—Si, amenazamos al conductor con una espada, le cogemos el coche y lo dejamos tirado en la acera, ¿por qué no? —dijo él sarcástico

Por el rabillo del ojo vi pasar la camioneta. Era lo suficientemente grande como para instalar unos colchones en la parte de atrás. Tiré la bici hacia la carretera, y el conductor la atropelló. El muy idiota paró, y yo fingí una cara de pena.

—¡Mi bici, mi bici, usted ha atropellado mi bici!

—Tranquilo chico, ¿cuanto te ha valido? Yo te la pago.

Le pegué un puñetazo en la cabeza y lo dejé inconsciente. Nico todavía tenía la boca abierta. Fui hasta mi bici, saqué los sacos de dormir del compartimento en el que estaban —que por cierto, estaba tan dañado que en vez de abrir por donde siempre los saqué por una grieta en el costado— y monté en el coche. Nico me siguió, todavía en shock por el robo que acabábamos de cometer.

—¿Sabes conducir? —le pregunté.

—No, todavía no tengo 16.

—Vale, entonces conduzco yo.

—¿Qué?

—Oye, yo por lo menos sé conducir, tú no.

Llegamos a Long Island sin ningún percance más. Al llegar estaban cenando, y al acabar la cena fui reconocido por Hefesto. Dos días después, en la cena, empecé a contar mi historia por culpa de que mi estúpido hermano Leo preguntó.

— _Oye, que yo no soy estúpido —dijo el fingiendo enfado._

— _Es verdad, tu eres muy estúpido —dijo toda la mesa de Hefesto._

 **C'est tout. Lo empecé a escribir a las 8 de la mañana y lo acabé a las 15:40 tras haber hecho una pausa de dos horas y media, así que he escrito la historia en 4 horas y 10 minutos.**


	3. Mi misión

***** **\- Notas de autor que se encuentran al final del fic.**

 **Percy Jackson no me pertenece, sino que le perte** **ne** **ce a Rick Riordian. Para la misión especial que me encargaron en "** **El Oráculo: recibe tu misión personal" del foro "Campamento Greco-Romano".**

No me podía creer que ya me hubieran encargado mi primera misión. Solo llevaba aquí unas semanas, y ya tenía una misión. Quiero decir, está bien eso de tener la oportunidad de ser el próximo Jackson, pero la verdad me quedé en shock cuando Rachel y Quirón me lo contaron. En primer lugar, estaba esa profecía de la que no hubiera entendido ni papa si Rachel no me la explicara. La profecía era la siguiente:

 _De un huevo empollado por un bufonidae, así surge el animal,_

 _y en los jardines de Cloris los combatirán_

 _el fuego, los helechos y el azar lo seguirán_

 _y del crepúsculo el canto del ave con cresta se oirá._

Según Rachel, el animal del que hablan es un basilisco, un monstruo que solo se podía matar con (a) El canto del gallo o bien (b) Una comadreja. La primera opción, según el último verso, parecía la correcta. El tercer verso habla de mis acompañantes, que RED interpretó como Katie Gardner* y Nathan, un nuevo campista hijo de Hécate. Cloris, la ninfa diosa de los jardines, tenía bastante que ver por lo tanto. Solo nos quedaba armarnos y partir en busca de aventuras mortales, mutiladoras y posiblemente aviar de la historia. Fui a la cabaña Hefesto y cogí mis cosas: una espada de bronce celestial que accionando un botón se prendía fuego (Leo y yo la habíamos diseñado hace poco) un par de tiendas de campaña portátiles, tres súper bicis Pablo n' Leo** cómo las que había usado para venir hasta aquí, solo que hecha con bronce celestial, con sillín helicóptero (sólo duraba unos minutos en el aire, pero bueno), mensaje Iris disponible 24h inclusive en marcha y un montón de armas más, como el trozo de bronce celestial a modo de lanza incrustado en la parte delantera. Katie había cogido su espada, una mochila y el mapa. Le di la bici, accioné un botón y abrí una especie de maletero que Leo había conseguido instalar para que metiera sus cosas.

—Vamos a ver que tal le va a Nathan —le dije.

Montamos en las bicicletas y empezamos a pedalear hasta la cabaña Hécate. Nathan llevaba comida y su espada. Me sorprendí cuando vi que no tenía varita mágica a lo Harry Potter, pero no dije nada. Le di la bicicleta, le expliqué como funcionaba y partimos.

—Katie —dije—, ¿alguna idea sobre dónde está el jardín de Clovis?

—Sí —me dijo—. En Hawai, más concretamente en la isla de Kauai.

—Qué originales —dijo Nathan.

—Vale —dije cuando salimos del Campamento—. ¿Veis las baterías amarillas en la bolsa?

—Sí —dijeron.

—Ahora las bicicletas están cargadas al máximo, unas 10 horas. Si os quedáis sin carga sacad la batería vieja y poned esas, os dan unas 5 horas adicionales.

Ojalá no se nos olvide nada, pensé. Bien, ahora un viaje desde Long Island hasta Los Ángeles y de los Ángeles hasta Hawai por mar. Entonces, como siempre, llegaron los problemas. Un grupo de espíritus del viento nos rodeó cerca de Harrisburg. Uno lanzó un rayo e inutilizó la bicicleta de Katie, dejándola inconsciente a ella. Nathan y yo nos pusimos en posición de combate con Katie, todavía inconsciente, entre nosotros. Los ventis se nos tiraron encima. Encendí mi espada flamígera y le asesté un mandoble de espada que dejó fuera de combate a uno de los espíritus del aire. A mi lado Nathan acababa de matar a uno de ellos.

—¡Pablo! —gritó mientras se defendía de uno de los venti—. Voy a manipular la Niebla para alejar a Katie de aquí, necesito que me cubras.

Bien, un poco de acción siempre es buena. Saqué otra espada de mi espalda aprovechando que los venti se habían distraído. Era una katana japonesa hecha de oro imperial que pasaba de generación en generación por la familia. Yo la había modificado un poco, y ahora podía lanzar balas de bronce celestial y también se encendía en llamas. Empecé a pelear con dos espadas. Con una acuchillé a un venti, mientras que giraba sobre mi talón con la katana en ristre, cortando a 4 venti a la vez. Katie estaba ya a salvo, y Nathan estaba demasiado cansado para pelear. Entonces el monstruo me electrocutó. Hinqué una rodilla en el suelo, mientras aguantaba el fogonazo de energía que se me venía encima. Me incorporé y rebané al monstruo, pero una descarga de uno que tenía detrás me quitó la katana. Pasé por debajo de un venti, acuchillé a uno que se encontraba a mi derecha, recogí la katana y tuve el tiempo suficiente de disparar una bala d bronce celestial con ella antes de que un espíritu del viento se abalanzara sobre Nathan. Entonces se despertó debido al estruendo. Gracias a los dioses, ya que no iba a aguantar mucho más. Quedaban unos 10 ventis que Nathan y yo nos encargamos de matar. El último de ellos iba a lanzarme un rayo. Le hubiera disparado, pero no me quedaban balas en la katana, así que le tiré mi espada mientras recibía el impacto eléctrico. No recuerdo mucho más, pero creo que me desmayé. Cuando desperté, Katie y Nathan estaban observándome. Seguíamos en Harrisburg.

—Pablo —me dijo Nathan—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dije incorporándome.

Me dieron un poco de néctar, que me supo a papel de lija. Era extraño —me había dicho Quirón cuándo se lo dije—. Empecé revisando inventario, y no es que estuviéramos muy bien: La bicicleta de Katie estaba en fuera de juego, y las baterías que llevaba se las habían cargado los venti. Lo único que quedaba de su bicicleta era lo que llevaba en el maletero, así como las granadas de bronce celestial. Cogí mi vehículo y deposité su equipaje en mi maletero. Activé el botón y dos asientos aparecieron. No podía desaprovechar todo el bronce y el oro de la bicicleta, así que la compacté a espadazos y la metí en el maletero. Montamos otra vez y encendimos motores. Teníamos que ir hasta San Diego, en la frontera con México y llegar hasta Kauai. En principio pensé en ir volando, pero ahora sólo teníamos 2 helicópteros así que tendríamos que ir en barco o en avión. Rogué al Olimpo para que Poseidón y Zeus estuvieran ocupados matando a otros semidioses y no a nosotros. En un par de días estábamos en Arizona. Solo que había dos problemas: No teníamos baterías ni carga, así que a partir de aquí teníamos que ir como si fuera una bicicleta normal. Tardaríamos meses de esa manera. Entonces la bombilla interna se encendió.

—Katie —dije—. Invoca todos los cocos que puedas —ella me miró extrañada, pero así lo hizo.

—Vale, —proseguí entusiasmado—. Nathan separa el aceite de coco con tu magia.

Yo empecé a modificar las bicis con el metal de la bicicleta estropeada de Katie. En una media hora teníamos unas bicis que funcionaban con aceite de coco. No duraría mucho, unos 3 días antes de que el mecanismo para que funcione se desprenda debido a que estaba adherido con cinta americana. Y, por fin, casi un mes después de partir desde Long Island, llegamos a San Diego, con 15 quilos menos cada uno, una bicicleta de menos, 2 que ya no se podrían usar más, cortes, cicatrices y mucha determinación. Entramos en el aeropuerto. Como comprenderéis no teníamos dinero como para pagar el avión, pero la magia de Nathan ayudó un poco. Katie hablaba con su novio, creo que Travis, hijo de Hermes, con el teléfono. La verdad es que Leo los ha diseñado muy bien, ya que ahora no atraen a los monstruos. Estábamos en marcha cuando aparecieron. Una _empousa_ y un par de _dracanae_. Se deshicieron de sus disfraces a mitad del vuelo. Desenvainé mis espadas, rezando para que la Niebla no la líe y los pasajeros entren en pánico. Las encendí y intenté acuchillar a la _empousa_. No salió muy bien, pero le hice un corte curioso en la cara que la dejó algo aturdida, lo suficiente para que Katie la rematara con la espada. Nathan se estaba encargando el solo de las dos _dracanaes_. Pulsé el gatillo de mi katana y le di a la de la izquierda en el pecho, provocando que ésta se convirtiera en polvo, el otro monstruo hizo lo mismo después. Volvimos a sentarnos, con los mortales mirándonos raro. Al acabar el viaje salimos del aeropuerto corriendo y llegamos al jardín. Se llamaba Jardín Allerton, y en otra época fue el lugar de retiro de los reyes Hawaianos. Divisamos ahí el basilisco. Todos desenvainamos las espadas y empezamos el juego. Una batalla hipnótica. Mortal y bella al par, con colmillos y espadas chocando una y otra vez. Katie fue la primera en caer. El basilisco la mordió y quedó inconsciente debido al veneno. Después fue Nathan. El basilisco lo golpeó con la cola tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente. Genial, éramos 1 contra 1, pero el 1 contra 1 más desigual de la historia de los 1 contra 1. Encendí mis espadas. Aquel bicho era rápido como el demonio, y créeme, esos son muy rápidos. Le cercené la cola y rodé hacia un lado. Le disparé una bala que le dio de lleno en el ojo izquierdo y le clavé mi katana en el otro. Vale, ya no podía matar con la mirada, pero seguía siendo un bicho mortal. Destilaba odio por los 4 costados. Entonces recordé cuán idiotas éramos. Al basilisco debíamos matarlo con un puto gallo, y nosotros no habíamos traído ninguno. Seguí luchando, pero yo ya sabía que sería inútil. Luché durante horas, Katie estaba muy mal debido al veneno, y Nathan había empezado a sangrar hace rato. Entonces recordé algo. Un teléfono vibrando debido a que sonaba una alarma, y el tono... el tono era el canto de un gallo, era el tono de alarma de mi madre. Corrí hacia Kate, le cogí el teléfono y entré en alarmas. El basilisco intentó morderme, pero cegado cómo estaba no me acertó. Seguí manipulando el teléfono. En aquellos momentos agradecí al sagrado THDA. Esquivé al basilisco hasta en cuatro ocasiones antes de encontrar el tono. Había atardecido hace poco, así que estaba en una especie de crepúsculo. Pulsé el botón. El canto del gallo resonó en todo el jardín. El basilisco empezó a retorcerse en el suelo, sufriendo. No sé mucho más, porque me desmayé por segunda vez, pero supongo que murió. Al despertar me encontraba dentro de una cabaña, con una ninfa al lado mía y de Katie y Nathan. Ellos también despertaron, pero la escena fue muy graciosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Basilisco? ¿Jardín? —gritamos los tres a la vez haciendo reír a la ninfa.

—Tú debes de ser Cloris —dije.

—Sí

—¿Qué pasó con el basilisco? —preguntó Nathan.

—Vuestro amigo activó el sonido del canto del gallo y acabó con el basilisco.

Entonces Nathan y Katie hicieron un facepalm digno de ver. En serio, tendrías que haberlo visto. Fue muy épico.

—Si no teníamos gallo —dijeron.

—Tus alarmas del teléfono sí lo tenían —dije causando una de las risas histérico-colectiva más grande de la historia.

 **Esto es todo amigos. Aquí acaba mi misión. Espero que el resto de los campistas las hayan conseguido llevar a cabo sin bajas.**


	4. Las bolas de la muerte: Fuego griego

**Fic para la Actividad de Cohorte: Bolas de la muerte. Ricky Riordan es el dueño de PJ, rezadle para que se lance de una vez Magnus Chase y los dioses de Asgard. La primera cohorte (ellos) lucha contra nosotros (la cuarta cohorte).**

¿Sabéis que son las bolas de la muerte? Mejor que no lo sepáis. Es como el paintball, pero más mortal. Saqué mi lanza-granadas de la bolsa. Además cogí un par de granadas de oro imperial, por si tenía que lanzar alguna sin arma de fuego, un francotirador de fuego griego y poco más. Nos tocaba luchar contra la primera cohorte. Ahí están los dos praetors, Trav y Stay. Por lo poco que los conozco os puedo decir que no son el típico jefazo súper estricto que no te deja hacer nada sin su permiso. La cuestión es que me tocaba mutilar, herir de gravedad o matar a uno de los praetors. Me decidí por Trav, que llevaba más tiempo siendo praetor que Stay, y por lo tanto tenía más experiencia. Cogí mi lanza-granadas y eché a correr. Por lo que se había filtrado, la primera cohorte había establecido un campamento en un bosque cercano. Nuestra fuente más fiable, César, de nuestra cohorte (la cuarta cohorte) e hijo de Hermes, se había colado en la reunión de la primera. Divisé a Stay y a Charly. Los ignoré. No eran mi objetivo. Al fondo veía las cabañas de tres personas, deduje cuál era la de Trav porque estaba cerrada. El campamento tenía una trinchera rodeándolo, y una gran hoguera en el medio que debía estar encantada, porque no hacía humo ni olía a quemado.

—Mierda —maldije por lo bajo, había pisado una rama—. Stay me había visto, y rápidamente cogió su pistola y empezó a disparar. Me oculté en la piedra y seguí apuntando hacia donde estaba Trav. Tenía también la espada flamígera, pero no me apetecía mostrar todavía todas mis armas. Entonces salió a ver que pasaba. Apreté el gatillo y contemplé como Trav había empezado a arder. Stay y Charly lo cogieron y llevaron en camilla a la enfermería. Volví a nuestro campamento base, ya sin tomar precauciones. Al verme, César y Javi chocaron las cinco.

—¿Le diste?

—¡De lleno!

—Genial

Me recosté en un sofá. Nuestro campamento era muy acogedor, pero estaba lleno de trampas ocultas que ni Stay ni Charly querrían probar.

—Ahora os toca a vosotros —les dije dándoles el lanza-granadas, y el francotirador. Yo me subí a una torreta, dispuesto a disparar a cualquier cosa que se moviera.


	5. Culpa del sexo

**Para el foro "Campamento Greco-Romano" y la actividad de cabaña: Limpiemos la cabaña. A ver que tal se me da.**

Mira, no me apetecía una mierda limpiar. Es decir, era un semidiós, el asesino del basilisco, y tenía que limpiar mi puta habitación. A Jake tampoco es que le apeteciera. Dioses, el único que quería limpiar era Leo, y solo porque Calipso era la inspectora. Es ahora o nunca **—pensé, Leo siempre me puteaba, ahora me tocaba a mi— . Me puse las manos en la cara en plan dramático y grité:**

 **—¡Es todo culpa del sexo!**

 **Leo se puso rojo como un tomate, y el resto de la cabaña rió ante mi comentario. Volviendo a la limpieza, yo me había resignado a limpiar, así que había puesto toda mi basura —unos 150 kilos de metal y miles de envoltorios de café— en un rincón apartado. Como si no fuera a ver una estatua de Superman hecha de oro imperial** **o unas gafas de rayos X que te permitían ver desnudo... Eh, vale, me salgo del tema.** **Lo que estaba diciendo era que** **Nyssa y Jake habían hecho lo mismo** **con su basura.**

 **—** **¡** **Ilusos, A** **n** **nabeth y Calipso nos matarán** **y harán comida para perro del infierno con nuestros huesos!** **—** **gritaba Leo.**

 **Entonces la bombilla que los hijos de Hefesto llevan encima de la cabeza para ocasiones de peligro de muerte se encendió. En serio, es como que las mejores ideas vienen cuando estás a punto de morir a manos de dos psicópatas de la limpieza.**

 **—** **Leo** **—** **dije** **—.** **Distrae a Calipso a toda costa.**

 **—** **¿Cómo de a toda costa?** **—** **dijo el muy gilipollas.**

 **—** **A toda costa en plan apartarla contra una cabaña y violarla** **—** **solté, y era verdad, porque sino...** **—**

 **—** **Ok, creo que puedo hacer eso.**

Empecé a construir, pero necesitaba más tiempo, quizá media hora. Ojalá el polvo de Leo dure bastante. Le pedí ayuda al resto de la cabaña, y les transferí lo que quería construir vía telequinesis artificial. Empezamos a atornillar, ensamblar, fundir y romper todo lo que hacía falta. En 15 minutos **—** **no me esperaba que Leo aguantara tanto** **—** teníamos preparado el mejor robot de limpieza, capaz de avanzar entre la mierda a 90 km/h y limpiar un peso de 1 tonelada, independientemente de la forma o tamaño de la mierda. Lo encendimos y empezó a limpiar. En 5 minutos ya lo había recogido todo. Justo cuando acabó de limpiar aparecieron Calipso, Annabeth y Leo. Deberías haber visto la cara que pusieron.

 **—** **Qué coño habéis hecho** **—** **dijo Annabeth** **.**

 **Entonces todo se fue a la mierda, porque el robot se sobre-calentó y explotó. Puta vida...**

 ** **LOL. Lo más extraño que he escrito en mi puta vida...****


	6. Campamento Monstruo

**Para la Actividad de Cabaña: Limpiemos el bosque. Percy Jackson and their characters are Rick Riordan's property.**

No sé en que estaban pensando los pretores cuando mandaron a la cabaña de Hefesto al limpiar el bosque. Quiero decir: Hefesto + Madera = Fuego. Es una suma fácil. Las náyades (o como quiera que se llamen) me matarán y me convertirán en abono si le prendo fuego al bosque. La cuestión es que el bosque está lleno de basura. O a lo que el resto de los campistas llaman basura, porque esa chatarra era de muy buena calidad. Un trozo de motor, el capó de un coche completamente destartalado, un escudo maltrecho, una espada de hierro estigio rota... Oh, wait, ¿hierro estigio? Sólo existe una espada hecha de ese material. Para cuando me di cuenta los monstruos ya estaban encima. Saqué mi espada y la encendí en llamas. Atravesé al primero, le prendí fuego al segundo y salté por encima del tercero, disparándole una bala de oro imperial al cuarto. Me incorporé y me preparé para recibir el golpe, manteniendo mi espada en una posición horizontal. Su espada impactó con la mía, haciendo saltar chispas. Rodé por el suelo para esquivar su golpe, me levanté tan rápido como pude y con una finta a la izquierda y un tajo a la derecha finiquité al último monstruo. Esto era extraño, los monstruos no suelen utilizar espadas. En medio de la frenética batalla no me di cuenta de eso, pero después, pensándolo fríamente... Bien, centrémonos, tenía que encontrar a Nico. No sería fácil, si Nico quiere esconderse es muy díficil que lo encuentren, y, si por el contrario lo tienen retenido... No, eso no puede ser, podría viajar por las sombras y escapar del lugar. Saqué mi katana, me sentía más cómodo con ella que con mi espada normal. Era más ligero, además de que las estaba comercializando en todo el Campamento Greco-Romano, liberar a Nico DiAngelo de unos monstruos con una katana sería un buen marketing. Entonces me encontré con Nico. Estaba herido de gravedad y sangraba mucho. No le quedarían más que unas horas.

—Nico —dije nervioso—, ¿qué ocurre?

—Un campamento —dijo respirando con dificultad—. Los monstruos planean un ataque. Deténlos.

—Iré yo —dije, buscando algo en mi mochila—. Te voy a llevar a la enfermería.

—No hay tiempo —me gritó—. Vete ahora

—Te voy a llevar con el teletransportador.

Era sólo un prototipo que estaba preparando para un amigo de Hermes, pero eso no podía decírselo, porque sino jamás accedería a intentarlo. Lo conecté, se lo pasé a Nico e hice una oración a los dioses para que funcionara.

—Piensa en la enfermería —dije.

En unos minutos despareció por completo. Reogí mi katana y fui al supuesto Campamento Monstruoso. Caminaba con la katana en ristre. Allí estaban los monstruos. En definitiva, era un campamento. Había cabañas y más cabañas, una forja y muchos edificios más para Zeus sabe qué. Corté por la mitad a uno de los monstruos, procurando no hacer ruido. Más adelante, a unos metros, un grupo de 5 monstruos charlaba. No sé, igual estaban hablando de todos los semidioses que se han zampado, en plan:

— _Mi pequeño Billy ha conseguido comerse a su primer semidiós, era un hijo de Atenea bañado en salsa tártara._

— _Eso no es nada, yo a los 2 años ya me había hecho un estofado de semidioses._

— _¿Habéis probado el semidiós a las finas hierbas?_

Salté encima de ellos, girando en el aire, y les corté la cabeza a los cinco. La alarma se extendió por todo el Campamento Monstruoso. Primero me atacó un grupo reducido, unos siete u ocho, que me encargé de vapulear. Más adelante un grupo mucho más grande, unos 30 monstruos, corrían hacia mi espada en ristre. Disparé todas las balas que tenía en la espada, y creo que derribé unos cinco monstruos, no lo supe bien, porque llegaron antes de que pudiera comprobarlo. Me volví una mancha mortífera. Lo único que hacía era acuchillar, matar, correr, acuchillar, matar, correr. Sentía mi cuerpo entero envuelto en llamas. De repente todo paró, y estaba yo sólo, con montones de polvo monstruoso alrededor, mis espadas envueltas en llamas, y lo más importante: ¡Mi cuerpo entero en llamas! No me quemaba, ni siquiera mi ropa se quemaba, simplemente... ardía. Entonces me apagué, y me sentí extraño, cómo más fuerte, pero a la vez muy débil. Casi me desplomo en el suelo, pero me obliqué a ver que había dentro de los edificios. Era increíble. Estaba todo lleno de planos del Campamento, fotos de los campistas, diseños de armas... No sé cuánto tiempo llevarían ahí, pero si hubieran decidido atacar el Campamento habríamos muerto todos...

 **¡Esto es to... esto to... es todo amigos!**


	7. Fiesta Loca

**Rick me ha dicho que Percy Jackson seguirá siendo suyo por un buen tiempo (no puedo hacer más, le ofrecí 4 chicles usados y una moneda de 5 céntimos, es imposible rechazar algo así, ¿no?).**

Me senté en el sofá con Ignis a mi lado. Le rasqué la cabeza un poco, y enseguida me levanté. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Hace nada había venido César a por su pedido. Desde que abrí el Taller de los Hijos de Hefesto soy el campista más rico del lugar, a excepción, quizá, de Hazel Levesque, que puede invocar oro cuando le dé la gana y los hermanos Stoll, que pueden robar cuando les dé la gana. Además, también había venido Charly a dejarme una de sus armas. Fui a buscar unas piezas de motor al almacén y entonces entraron Stay y Sophie por la puerta.

—Hola, ¿qué queréis? —pregunté—. ¿No será otra redada anti-drogas, verdad?

—No —dijo Sophie—. Veníamos por tres cosas, en primer lugar, recoger mi pedido.

Mierda, me había olvidado de él por completo

—Ah, sí, el pedido —me rasqué la cabeza—. Tengo que hacerle unos arreglillos.

Estaba medio hecho, pero mis esclavos (quiero decir, trabajadores no remunerados) se habían subordinado y ahora estaba yo sólo, bueno, y Ignis. El pedido era un arma, así que fabriqué un Sai. Sólo le faltaba una cosa: la capa de agua no cubría el arma en su totalidad. Cogí el chip anticuado y metí una actualización, mientras le dije a Ignis que preparara unos shurikens y unos kunai de regalo. Éstos duplicarían su tamaño una vez rociados con agua. En menos de 5 minutos ya había acabado.

—Aquí tienes —le dije—. Son 200 dracmas por el Sai, y de regalo los shurikens y los kunai.

—Vale —me dió las monedas—. En segundo lugar venía a decirte que estoy buscando a alguien ocupe mi puesto de pretora, ya que yo estoy ocupada en el mundo mortal.

—Antes de que preguntéis —dije—. Sí, me presento.

—No creo que haya inconveniente —dijo Stay—. Después de todo eres uno de los más veteranos.

—En tercer lugar —prosiguió Sophie—. Hemos progamado una fiesta y queremos que asista todo el campamento.

Una fiesta, ¿porqué no?

—¿Podrías avisar al resto?

—Pues claro.

Llamé a Ignis y me dirigí primero a las cabañas más numerosas, Apolo, Afrodita, Atenea y Hermes. Llamé a la puerta de la cabaña de Apolo, y me recibió Will Solace.

—Hay una fiesta, y las pretoras quieren que asista todo el campamento.

—Allí estaremos —dijo y cerró la puerta.

—¡Espera! No te he dicho dónde es.

—¿Are you fucking kidding me? Somos hijos de Apolo, detectamos las fiestas a kilómetros de distancia.

La siguiente en la lista era la cabaña de Afrodita. Su líder era Piper McLean, y hace poco había llegado un campista llamado Martín que había reabierto la competición por el riderazgo de la cabaña más numerosa de todo el campamento. Llamé a la puerta y me encontré a Drew y un olor a perfume que casi me derrumba. Ella había sido antes la líder de la cabaña del amor, que durante su mandato se había convertido en la cabaña de las zorras.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo, analizándome de arriba a abajo, para después poner cara de asco.

—Hay una fiesta en la orilla del lago —ella chilló en plan niña mimada y me cerró la puerta en las narices.

Siguiente parada, Atenea. Su líder era Annabeth Chase, la novia de Percy Jackson, y poca cosa más. Pero no se lo digáis a la cara, porque os matará y os cortará en trocitos. Llamé a la puerta. Dentro estaba todo ordenado y clasificado. Annabeth abrió.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para interrumpir mi partida de ajedrez.

—Hay una fiesta en la orilla del lago.

—Bien, yo iré con Percy, pero no te prometo que el resto vaya, hoy tienen maratón de literatura clásica.

—Adiós —dije, intentando aguantar la risa.

Un poco más a la izquierda estaba la cabaña de Hermes. Me abrieron la puerta tes personas a la vez (no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo). Eran Travis, César y Connor. Travis estaba a la izquierda con una camiseta que ponía FUCK, César en el medio con otra que ponía THE, y por último Connor con una que ponía RULES.

—Hay una fiesta en la orilla del lago.

—Genial —dijeron los tres a la vez.

Me giré para irme, y logré eschuchar algo.

—Esta —dijo Travis—. Va a ser —prosiguió César—. La mejor fiesta del mundo —acabó Connor.

Más tarde, en la fiesta, todo se desmadró. La mayoría de los semidioses estaban borrachos. Leo estaba besando a un árbol, y Piper y Annabeth, agachadas en el suelo después de vomitar, discutían inútilmente para ver quién tenía los pechos más grandes, cuando claramente la ganadora es Piper (perdón, _hip_ , el alcohol también me está, _hip_ , afectando a mí, _hip_ ). Travis se había subido a un árbol, y se tiró al lago haciendo un triple salto mortal hacia atrás. Percy se encontraba discutiendo con Jason sobre quién tenía la novia más sexy, sólo que Percy defendía a Piper y Jason a Annabeth.

 **Lol. ¿Os acordáis del capítulo 5, en el que dije que no había escrito algo más extraño en mi vida? Pues me equivocaba...**


	8. Ayúdame, Superman

**Vale, Cae, esperemos que gane el mejor de los mejores mejorosos, pero por el momento, voy escribiendo. Ricky sigue sin aceptar mi oferta, así que de momento Jackson le pertenece.**

El lugar está rodeado de monstruos asesinos decapitadores, pero los romanos no se amedentran tan fácilmente. La cuarta y la quinta intentan reducir a un grupo muy numeroso de lestrigones y perros del infierno, mientras Jason intenta subir a la cima, molesto con el fuego enemigo que no le permitía volar hasta arriba de forma segura y llegar justo al lugar donde Críos, el titán, está situado. Frank no deja de disparar flechas y más flechas para facilitar su subida, pero entonces un monstruo lo alcanza en el costado, hiriéndolo de gravedad. Dakota hundió entonces su pilum en el cuerpo del monstruo, evitando así la muerte inmediata de Frank. Este se levantó y desenvainó su arma, un gladius de oro imperial, el metal más duro e inestable del mundo. Si se llegara a partir, la explosión generaría una onda expansiva similar a una bomba termonuclear, sólo que sin lo nuclear de la palabra. Jason intentaba subir, mientras Reyna acuchillaba desde su pegaso y ordenaba a la legión.

—¡Legión, orbem formate! —gritó, y los legionarios formaron un círculo, con los arqueros en el centro de éste, proporcionándoles la protección que necesitaban. Frank aprovechó para tomar un poco de néctar, y enseguida se sintió mejor.

Reyna bajó hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba Jason. Este estaba lleno de cortes, en todo el cuerpo, y lo único que quedaba de su camisa eran unos cuantos jirones morados.

—Jason —le dijo—. Coge mi pegaso y encárgate de Críos, nos está perjudicando.

Y era verdad, el gigante estaba lanzado rocas del tamaño de autobuses directas a la legión. Muchos semidioses estaban pereciendo por culpa del titán. Jasón montó en el pegaso y alzó el vuelo. Entonces pudo contemplarlo todo con claridad: Aquello no era una batalla, era una masacre. La sangre y el polvo de monstruo bañaban el suelo, y miles de cuerpos, tanto de monstruos como de soldados, yacías en el suelo. Por suerte, pudo encontrar a Dakota y Gwen formando en el círculo, y a Hazel y Frank, en el centro disparando. Críos lanzó otra roca, y, de nuevo, tanto semidioses como monstruos quedaron sepultados bajo ésta. Ordenó al pegaso que subiera más rápido, llevando al límite sus músculos. Cuando éste, exhausto, alacanzó al fin la cima, se desplomó en el suelo.

—JASON GRACE —gritó el titán—. EL HIJO DE JÚPITER. QUÉ BIEN QUE HAYAS VENIDO A MORIR.

Con un grito de rabia, quizás desesperación, quizás pena, pero sobre todo, odio, Jason se lazó al ataque. El titán levantó su espada y asestó un mandoble. Jason lo paro con su espada, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que le hundió los pies en la tierra. El hijo de Júpiter le lanzó un rayo, pese que al titán no paració importarle demasiado.

—ESTÚPIDO —dijo—. TE CREES QUE UN RAYO DE SEGUNDA ME HARÁ ALGO.

Jason no contestó, pero se deslizó por debajo del titán y le clavó el gladius de oro imperial en una pierna. Después, saltó por la espalda y le hizo un tajo en el brazo. El titán bramó de dolor, y le hizo un tajo profundo al hijo de Júpiter. Jason no podría aguantar mucho más, eso lo sabía, pero puso toda la carne en el asador. Se arrodilló en el suelo. Era consciente de que no sucedería. Un dios casi nunca se presenta ante su hijo, y menos si es uno de los tres grandes.

—No soy un hombre de plegarias —dijo, sonriendo—. Pero, si estás en el cielo, ¡ayúdame, Superman!

Saltó hacia el pecho del gigante, hundiendo su espada con fuerza. Entonces tiró bruscamente y la partió. En ese momento un rayo alcanzó su espada, y hubo una explosión enorme que lo tiró montaña abajo. Todos los monstruos perecieron automáticamente.

 **This is the end. A ver si alguien se da cuenta de dónde saqué la frase, XD.**


	9. Ladrón de Peluches,aquí Cacharro Andante

**¡Holiwis! Otro cap. para asesinar cruelmente a gente, ¡WIIII!, lo siento, todavía me afecta el alcohol de la fiesta del otro día...**

Ok, genial, guerra sin piedad entre todas las cohortes, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Los campistas que suelen ser más activos asesinando gente, como Charly o Rox han caído después de hacernos el trabajo más fácil, y ahora sólo nos toca rematar con el broche de oro. De repente César apareció a mi espalda, jamás me acostumbraré a eso. Las botas funcionan de maravilla, la verdad. César acababa de volver de dejar inconsciente a Rox.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido? —pregunté.

—Genial, creo que mis botas son demasiado overpower —me dijo.

—Tienes toda la razón —dije—. Pero ya estoy cansado de estar aquí sentado sin hacer nada, creo que voy a ir a por... —comencé a buscar gente por las cámaras que habíamos instalado en todo el campamento (duchas incluidas) y encontré a... Katie bañándose, ¡error, error! Vale, seguí buscando y encontré a Roxane Vega, en un bosque cercano—. Roxane Vega, sin mascota, hija de Hades. Tranquilo, seré silencioso.

Sali de nuestro campamento situado en _**CONFIDENCIAL**_ y salí al bosque, procurando ser silencioso en todo momento. Llevaba mi katana en ristre, y en mi cinturón tenía mi revólver de dardos tranquilizantes para elefante, mi francotirador de fuego griego y mi navaja suiza, alias micrófono y cámara. Salté por encima de una raíz sin hacer ruido, gracias a mis zapatillas silenciosas, que utilizan una tecnología similar a la de las almohadillas de los pies de los felinos, sólo que tenían cuchillas hasta por dentro (aunque esas no se notaban). Me deslicé por debajo de un árbol caído, salté por un desnivel y me escondí detrás de un árbol. Me asomé y vi a Roxane cargando munición, sus armas: veneno de Charly (ese hijo de Deméter es astuto, sigue haciendo daño hasta inconsciente), trampas, esqueletos y geoquinesis. Sería difícil acercarme sin ser visto, porque me olvidé en la cabaña mi capa de invisibilidad. Saqué mi navaja:

—Cacharro andante a Ladrón de peluches, ¿me recibes? —susurré.

—Sí, cacharro andante, cambio.

—La he encontrado, pero no puedo acercarme sin ser visto, a no ser que encuentre un punto ciego, necesitamos a la mosca espía —la mosca espía es una mosca electrónica que en realidad es una cámara de alta definición—, cambio.

—Ya va para allí, cambio.

—¿Hay algún punto ciego?

—No, además sentiría las pisadas, creo que deberías desvelar _eso_ —me dijo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Me encendí en llamas y empecé a elevarme, propulsado por el aire caliente. _Eso_ quiere decir que soy usuario del fuego. Subía hacia el cielo, intentando ser silencioso, pero una ceniza cayó al lado de Roxane, que me vio.

—Hijo de Hefesto —gritó tirándose a un lado.

Envié una bola de fuego, pero ella levantó una barrera de piedras preciosas, que acabaron derretidas. Descendí, encendiendo mi catana en fuego griego, alimentándola también con mi propia llama. Mi catana parecía un árbol ardiendo, y de hecho creo que varios árboles lo hacían a mi alrededor. Lancé otra bola de fuego con la mano izquierda, pero ella utilizó la misma táctica para evadirme. A éste paso acabaría agotado, y eso era algo que no nos podíamos permitir. Apagué la palma de mi mano y saqué de mi cinturón la pistola de dardos tranquilizantes. Disparé un dardo pequeño, que ella no vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Me apagué entero y me acerqué a ella.

—Te queda un minuto despierta, como mucho —dije—. Así que dime, ¿dónde está el campamento de la primera?

Entonces se levantó y me atacó. Ya estaba harto de esta hija de Hades.

—No me has dado de lleno, así que el efecto tardará unos cinco minutos en los que te heriré de gravedad.

Levanté mi espada y empecé a arder, pero a arder de verdad. Las llamas se elevaban a un tres metros de altura, y mi espada ardía lanzando llamas a la misma distancia. Apunté mi espada ardiente hacia ella, y canalicé toda mi energía flamígera en ella, para después enviarla a máxima potencia hacia su cuerpo. Apagué el fuego incluso antes de que le diera, porque ya tenía quemaduras muy graves, si el fuego le hubiera impactado, en vez de un cuerpo habría un montón de cenizas. Saqué la navaja.

—Ladrón de peluches, aquí Cacharro andante, necesito que lleves a una Hades chamuscada a la enfermería, estás viendo mi posición.

 **Fin. Sorry, Roxane, pero estabas activa y eso supone la muerte mortal mortalosa.**


	10. Una broma pesada

**Limpiando la cabaña después de la derrota *snif, snif*.**

Es muy difícil limpiar la cabaña con escayolas en los dos brazos y un dolor en la cabeza increíble, ¿verdad? Oh, sí, supongo que vosotros nunca lo habéis hecho. Tranquilos, en las próximas Bolas de la muerte la venganza será terrible, y entonces le podréis preguntar a Sophie y a Stay si es difícil o no. Por suerte me han construido dos brazos mecánicos que salen de mi mochila y manejo con la mente, porque si no sería imposible limpiar todos los tornillos y tuercas oxidadas, así como manchas de aceite que hay al lado de mi cama. Seguramente os preguntaréis qué fue del robot limpiador, pero jamás hemos logrado reconstruirlo. Silbé para que apareciera a mi lado Ignis, mi lobo robot que puede cambiar de forma.

 **—** **Ignis, forma humana** **—** **dije, e Ignis cambió de posición sus piezas para volverse un robot con aspecto humanoide y cabeza de lobo, tipo dios egipcio** **—.** **Ignis, ayúdame a recoger todo esto.**

Saqué mi diana y empecé a tirarles dardos con los brazos mecánicos, mientras Ignis recogía. Los inspectores hoy son los Stoll, que cómo no tienen cabaña gracias a cierta semidiosa hija de Ares se han ofrecido voluntarios a limpiar. Llamaron a la puerta, yo fui a abrir, porque el resto de la cabaña estaba en el taller.

 **—** **Hola** **—** **dije** **—.** **Ignis acaba de limpiar todo, así que llegáis justo a tiempo, Ignis, forma lobo.**

 **Ante la atónita mirada de los Stoll, Ignis pasó de humanoide a lobo en pocos segundos. Empezaron a examinar todo, y entraron en el baño.**

 **—** **Ni se os ocurra hacer ninguna broma, o Ignis os echa a patadas** **—** **les dije.**

 **—** **Jo... Aguafiestas** **—** **dijo Connor al salir.**

 **—** **Hay rumores que dicen que sabes quien es el que explotó nuestra cabaña** **—** **dijo Travis.**

 **—** **Son ciertos, fue Stay, así que yo creo que deberíais gastarle alguna broma.**

 **Me fui a la cama a descansar, y una hora después oí un grito de Stay. Me asomé a la ventana y pude ver a Stay con el pelo verde corriendo detrás de Travis y Connor.** **No pude evitar empezar a reír al verlo. Pero me hacía daño al reír, y acabé escupiendo sangre en el baño...**

 ** **Finish quantum.****


End file.
